


A New Friend

by Nordra



Series: Remnants of Blood [3]
Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: BFFs, Dracul's a good dad, Friendship, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordra/pseuds/Nordra
Summary: Mother doesn't have time for Laura and Dracul's just Dracul, so what's a vampiric girl to do?Find a new friend, of course!





	A New Friend

Laura sulked.

Yes, she knew it was not becoming a Lady to sulk. Not even an undead one but still.

Eternally adolescent vampire glared at the floor as she stomped through the castle corridors. Dishonored vampires along with other creatures of shadows gave her a wide breadth, sensing her bad mood.  
Laura had always been a fickle one, prone to mood shifts and tantrums when things did not go her way. 

One could blame her ” _mother_ ” for that.

Carmilla did love her, on her own, twisted way and had spoiled Laura in the early years of girl’s undead life. But the duties of a Lord of Shadow took her time more and more along with Carmilla’s ”personal” endeavours. So after being the sole focus her Mother’s attention for years, Laura was in the end left on her own. Her only joys were her toys and games but there were just not enough sapient creatures to play properly with.  
Her games with Gabriel Belmont were the first fun-time Laura had for nearly a century.

And now…

She had hoped that now that the Lords of Shadow were overthrown and Dracul reigned as the lord of all dark beings, her Mother would have time again to spend with her.

So not true.

”My Prince!”

Laura watched how Carmilla nearly draped herself over Dracul. The Prince of Darkness shook her off with disgust and a snarl before stomping out of the hall. Mother looked after the vampire lord like a lost puppy before pouncing after him. Seriously, since when Mother lost her self-preservation instincts...?

***

A few nights later Laura was sitting on the railings over the entrance to Maze Gardens, surrounded by tiny bats that scurried through the air around her. This tiny colony nested in one of the towers overlooking the Castle Courtyard. One of the bats was scooped in her hands as she stroked the tiny bloodsuckers fur when she saw him from the corner of her eyes.

A white-haired man ascended the stairs to the Courtyard, wearing a blue coat with an intricate golden pattern. He had armoured boots and gauntlets that ended in sharp, claw-like points. A long sword hanged from the belt on his hip, it's scarab clanging against armour as the man walked forward.

Alucard

Dracul's son who returned to the Castle occasionally before disappearing again, travelling around the land.

The heavy double doors to the Castle Hall were suddenly pushed open and Dracul came out from the shadows beyond them. Dark-haired man looked at the white-haired one and Laura could see a rare, genuine smile on vampire's bearded face before he strode forward and two men met in the center of the Courtyard with grasping each other's forearms in greeting. 

”Ugh, he again.”

Flinching in surprise, Laura looked next to her, seeing her Mother standing on the railing, arms crossed and glaring at the white-haired vampire, eyes oozing poison.

”Just as I think that he would stay away for good, the whelp comes waltzing back,” Carmilla sneered.

”Dracul seems glad about it,” Laura quipped as she set the bat on her hands free. Little animal squeaked and flew back its family.

”Tsk,” mother hissed. ”Boy is a hindrance, dragging Prince back towards humanity. He would do much better without the boy.”

Laura glanced at the woman. ”You mean, he is a hindrance to _you_ , Mother. Being _her_ son...”

”Silence Laura!”

”You know that Dracul does not care about your games, Mother. He still loves his wife...”

That made Carmilla hiss in anger and turning into mist before disappearing, leaving her daughter snickering wickedly. Ah, Mother was so easy to rile up these days! A mere mention of Marie Belmont and she spat brimstone.

She then looked back to the Courtyard where Dracul was still exchanging words with his son. Prince of Darkness threw his head back, laughing at something Alucard had said before clapping a clawed hand on younger vampire's shoulder in an affectionate gesture. Laura felt a stab of envy entering her cold, dead heart. To see normally stoic Dracul behaving so warmly, so fatherly with Alucard, made Laura jealous. Not because she wanted that from Dracul but because her Mother never looked at her like Dracul did at his own son...

With genuine love.

Was it because Laura was Carmilla's daughter only as a vampire? Dracul was Alucard's father in both human and vampiric terms and even if in the past they had their differences and even animosity, now two were as close as child and parent could be.  
She was envious, alright. Two had a family that Laura longed for and found even companionship in each other. She did not even have any friends to play games with these days...

_”Wait a moment!”_

***

Alucard walked through the corridor, stretching his arms and groaning. The moon had risen just a moment ago and if he knew Father like he did, the older vampire would be looking for Alucard soon, coaxing (bullying) his son into a sparring match. Meaning that if the younger vampire wanted to feed, he had to do it now or remain thirsty for the night. 

Armored foot hit ancient helm, rusted during the years and it bounced across the stone floor, clanging echoing from the walls. Ugh, unimaginable power at his disposal and Father could not even bother to clear his Castle from the junk...?

”Hi there!”

Alucard stopped and looked over his shoulder. Young girl in elaborate dress stood right where the Wolf had just walked, hands behind her back and palish eyes looking at him. Alucard turned fully around, tilting his head slightly in greeting. He had a hunch who this child was. ”Laura, I presume?”

The girl grinned, flashing her fangs. ”Right on one. Although, it really could not have been difficult to guess, right?”

Alucard chuckled, ”Well, Father's descriptions were quite accurate. Even if there's no other fair lady in the Castle.”

”There's Mother.”

The white-haired vampire smirked. ”I said a fair lady, not a rabid Warg bitch.”

”Oh, that was a good one!” Laura outright laughed before grinning in a good nature. ”I think I like you. Even if you are quite rude for not introducing yourself for a Lady.”

”My apologies,” Alucard said and made an elaborate bow. ”Alucard, at your service, My Lady.”

Father had told Alucard about Laura and from what he had heard, the girl was a rather pleasant company. Certainly better than Carmilla. So Alucard had no desire to pick a fight with the child. On the contrary, it was nice to have a conversation with someone who did not use snarls or growls as every second word. 

Like Father did. Most of the times.

”So how may I be of assistance?” he asked.

Laura tilted her head and grinned. ”I'm bored. Would you like to play a game?”

”A game?” Alucard frowned. ”Does this include any life-threatening activities? Because I'm certain Father is already planning something like that...”

”No no,” physically younger vampire shook her head. ”Just a normal game. No bloodshed what so ever.”

Alucard rubbed his neck, debating. On the other hand, Father had said that Laura was as trustworthy as a centuries-old vampire could be... Then again, she was Carmilla's daughter and Alucard was aware of Carmilla's dislike of him.

”Please?” Laura begged. ”It's boring here. Dracul won't play anymore and Mother's all the time hanging from his coat labels like a leech. Toy Maker's fine but he's always busy with his tinkering. The rest, well... are nearly as dumb as animals.”

At the sight of her pleading like a child, which she technically was, Alucard gave in. Damn it, it was like Simon when he begged for a chance to hold his father's Combat Cross. 

”Alright...” Alucard had barely managed to get that out of his mouth when Laura had already gripped his hand and started to pull larger vampire with her.

”Great! We'll play my favourite! The Vampire Wargame!”

”The Vampire what now?”

***

Alucard soon found himself sitting in the library, in front of a large, square table with checkered board embedded in it. It was like a chess board, with the game pieces only depicting vampires, werewolves and necromancers.

Laura sat on the chair across him, clapping her hands. ”Oh, this is going be fun! I hope you are good. The last time I had any challenge was with Dracul.”

”Father played... this?”

”Sure, when he first came to the Castle, as a human,” Laura slightly frowned. ”I'm still sure he cheated, though...”

Alucard eyed the table. ”You do realize that I do not know how to play this, right?”

”It's easy,” girl pointed at the game pieces. ”You move the pawns and the goal is to destroy all your opponents' pawns.”

”So it's like a chess?”

”It is not chess!” Laura argued, stomping on the ground. ”It's the Vampire Wargame! Not some boring mortal game!”

Alucard lifted his gauntleted hands in a gesture of peace,” Alright alright, my mistake.”

Laura huffed. ”This smaller version is not as fun as the original one but that board does not exist anymore...”

”Original?”

”It covered a whole room just next to Castle Hall, but it was destroyed when the Castle fell for the first time. Dracul never rebuilt it. Guess he did not want any... reminders...”

Alucard looked perplexed. ”About what?”

Laura was silent for a while. ”The original one housed an entrance to the path to the Forgotten One's prison...”

Alucard swallowed. He understood. Father... He rarely wanted to speak of that demon and... his fall into the darkness. 

Deciding to change to atmosphere away from the gloom it had fallen to, he quickly spoke, ”So what are the rules?”

Vampire girl perked at that. ”Oh, they are really easy! So you really want to play?”

”Just one game, alright?”

”Aaawww...okay,” Laura said and waved her hand, making the pawns to take their starting places.

***

Why did the vampires suffer from headaches? You'd think being dead would prevent that.

Then again...

”My Lord!”

There were factors that would make an undead want to kill themselves. Repeatedly.

Like Carmilla's voice. And face.

...Alright, like Carmilla in whole.

Dracul groaned as his personal parasite once again latched herself on his arm. This was a worse punishment for his sins than an eternal damnation!

”It is a beautiful night, My Prince,” vampiress purred, pushing her cleavage forward. ”How about we find ourselves something to bite and maybe later we could... enjoy the rest of it, together?”

”Get your paws off me, bitch,” Dracul snarled, shaking her off, none too gently. ”I've better plans for tonight than your pitiful heat.”

Carmilla rose from the floor where she had been dropped and dusted herself before scowling, ”Right, like playing with that whelp?”

Crimson eyes looked over the armoured shoulder. ”Watch it. That's my son you're talking about, hag.”

”The same one that runs among humans from time to time? My Lord, can you not see what a disgrace that brat is? He brings nothing but shame to you and your blood...”

”ENOUGH!” Prince of Darkness swiped at the female vampire with his claws, tearing both her armour and flesh, leaving deep gouges on her side. 

Carmilla gasped and pressed hand on the wounds, falling on the ground on her knees with Dracul towering over her, fangs bared and fists emitting smoke. A sign that Chaos Gauntlets were close to making an appearance.

”If you value your face, wench, you'll NEVER speak about my Heir in that manner! Alucard has proven more worthy of being of my blood than anyone else could ever be!” Dracul grabbed a hold of Carmilla's throat and growled, ”You are no longer one of the Lords, Carmilla. I am the Ruler of the Night now and my son... his authority is second only to me. You are a far beneath him, do not think otherwise. And the only reason for your continuing existence is that I've yet to find out just how the fuck to get rid of you for good!”

With that, Dracul threw Carmilla on the floor. She gasped, massaging her throat before shifting and bowing at the Prince's feet, both hands on the floor. ”F-forgive me, My Prince... I-I only...”

”Save it, bitch, Dracul snarled before turning around and stomping away. His keen ears picked up how Carmilla staggered to her feet and after a moment followed him again. Like she always did. But at least now she was quiet.

Frowning, Dracul scouted the halls and corridors of his Castle, looking for his son. It was well over midnight and he had not seen Alucard since last night. The Prince of Darkness had hoped to lure his son to a sparring match. The pale-haired vampire was only one who gave him any decent challenge. But there was no sight of him anywhere. 

Had Alucard already left? No, he couldn't have. Younger vampire had told that he would be staying home for a while this time. Alucard did not feel comfortable with staying too long in one place. He was like a wolf, always on the move. Either after a prey or just because of wanderlust. But he always came back to his father.

Damn it! Sometimes Dracul hoped that his Castle was smaller...

Spotting a few Dishonored vampires, the Lord of the Castle called out, ”You there!”

Bestial creatures turned around and recognizing their Lord, each of them fell on one knee as the Prince of Darkness reached the group. ”Have any of you seen my son?”

”No, My Prince. Not tonight,” two of them shook their heads as they answered.

But the third one looked up at the Prince, ”I have, My Lord. I passed the library and felt Heir's presence from within.”

”Library?” Dracul muttered. ”How long ago?”

”A few hours, My Prince. Three mostly.”

Passing the lesser vampires, Dracul made his way towards the wing that housed the vast Library, Carmilla tagging along like a leech. 

Crossing the yard and pushing open the large doors, two vampires were assaulted with the scent of ages-old paper and ink. Wraiths moaned and glided across the floor, dragging their chains.

Dracul looked around, trying to sense his son's whereabouts as one of the magic books flew around the corner of the bookcase and nearly slammed him in the face. Snarling, vampire grabbed the fluttering tome from the air and was about to tear it into pieces when...

”Nooo!!! My Lord, don't!”

Toy Maker jogged from where the book had come, heaving and gasping. Round man stopped before the vampires and leaned his hand on his knees, panting. ”O-oh dear... I think I might've sprained my hip again...”

Dracul cocked his head, ”An unusual place to see you, old man. Got tired of your workshop?”

”Oh no no, Prince,” aged man said, standing straight and adjusting his glasses. ”Merely came to look for a certain book. For the research, you see. Speaking of that...” Toy Maker glanced at the book in Dracul's hand.

The book was trashing, trying to get away but vampire snarled and magical tome quickly settled down.

”Oh thank you, Sire,” Toy Maker said as the Vampire Lord handed him the tome. ”These magical objects are so frustrating sometimes. Flying here and there. Never where you'd expect them to be.”

”Funny, I could say the same of a certain child of mine,” Dracul said. ”Have you seen Alucard, old man?”

”Young Lord?” the craftsman hummed. ”No, I must say I have not. I did hear something that sounded like a conversation from the second-floor landing but I cannot say that it was him, though. Bad hearing, you see. Maybe I should try to design something for it...”

”Lovely,” Carmilla scoffed. ”Just what this Castle needs: more junk.”

Toy Maker huffed, ”Engineering is a serious matter, Lady Carmilla. Miss Laura certainly does not disapprove.” He then muttered under his breath, ”Unlike someone else we know...”

”What was that?”

”Why, nothing at all, My lady. Must have been a wind.”

Dracul groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Not this shit again... ”Enough you two...!”

”YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!”

The whole Library echoed with the sound that screech, Wraiths actually ceased their eternal moaning and some of the magic tomes actually fell from the selves. Also, the flock of vampire bats sleeping on the rafters were startled, causing them to speed around in the air, screeching before they flew out of the broken window.

”Laura?” Carmilla pulled her hands from her ears. ”What is that child doing this time?”

”Huh, strange,” Toy Maker looked towards the stairs going upwards. ”That came from the same direction...”

Dracul disintegrated into the mist and flew up the stairs, both Carmilla and now interested Toy Maker in tow. The trio came to the platform on the second floor and found the source of the screech. Between two large bookshelves, in front of a cracked window sat both Laura and Alucard across each other with a table between them. Well, Alucard was sitting. Laura stood on her chair, hands on her hips, scowling.

”You can't destroy my werewolf!” She yelled and glared at the white-haired vampire.

”Yes, I can! It's in your own rules!”

”That was my favourite pawn!”

”Five minutes ago it was the black necromancer!”

”Well, I changed my mind!”

”Ugh...” Alucard actually groaned. ”Someone, please stake me again right now...”

”What the hell?”

Both players looked up, finally noticing their audience. Laura frowned for being interrupted in the midst of a game and Alucard... well, he glanced at his father with a look that practically screamed _HELP ME!_

But Dracul was busy staring at two young vampires and the board to notice the silent plea for help. ”...I thought that game was destroyed.”

”Well, you thought wrong,” Laura said. ”Now go away, we're busy!”

”Laura!” Carmilla snapped at her daughter. ”Be more respectful to the Prince!”

”Go to Hell, Mother!”

That made Carmilla flinch in shock. Laura had never spoken like that to her! Where had she... Then vampiress looked at the white-haired male. _Of course._

”You,” she snarled at Alucard. ”Have you been corrupting my daughter against me?!”

Alucard actually snorted at that. ”You really should get help for those delusions of yours, Carmilla. You know, humans do have something called ”psychotherapy”. You could benefit from that.”

Toy Maker suddenly coughed, masking his snicker. Just like Dracul did.

Carmilla stood still, agape at the youngest vampire's snark, before her eyes lit up, glowing crimson. ”HOW DARE YOU!!” She dashed forward, nails growing into claws as she shrieked, intending to tear Alucard's eyes out.

Carmilla swiped at Alucard, aiming at those wolfish eyes but the man was faster. Bursting into a flock of vampire bats, Alucard moved swiftly out of the way. Vampiress hit only the stone wall next to the windows, tearing out chunks of the rock.

Alucard reformed on the top of the tall bookshelf, smirking, ”Getting slow in your old age, are you?”

Carmilla did not answer in words, only in an unholy screech and launched herself upwards, sparkles of electricity circling her hands. Letting out an onslaught of deadly energy, she turned the wood into charred remains. But Alucard had already jumped out of the way.

They kept this up for a time: Carmilla chasing other with all the fury of a she-devil and Alucard merely dodging out of the way with wolf's grace and swiftness.

”Umm... My Lord, maybe they should be stopped? This may turn bloody,” Toy Maker looked at the Dragon as yet another bookcase was turned to splinters thanks to Carmilla. ”If they don't destroy the entire Castle first.”

”Eh, it's not like the damage can't be fixed,” Dracul shrugged, eyes darting after two vampires. ”Besides, Carmilla's has already stepped too far by trying to attack Alucard. My son has his right to reprimand her.”

”Reprimand? He's just letting Lady Carmilla chase himself!”

”Well, wolves have a tendency to play from time to time.”

As in clue, Alucard actually seemed to get tired of the whole charade and turned into offensive. Flexing his armoured claws, he aimed a slash right across Carmilla's chest, not too deep to kill but just enough to make a decent damage. Carmilla screamed in pain, especially because the wound went through the old scar caused by the Vampire Killer all those years ago.

Long claws grabbed her hair and suddenly she was flung down to the floor, causing the stone to crack. She laid on her stomach, new wound bleeding heavily on top of one made by Dracul and fingers gripping her hair in a painful hold. Her head was forced to the ground causing the dust invade her lungs, making her cough.

”Had enough?”

Carmilla strained to look over her shoulder at the male vampire holding her down. The armoured knee was pressing painfully directly at her back as Alucard crouched atop of her.

”Didn't your mother never teach you how to treat a lady, brat!?” Carmilla hissed before snickering, ”Oh that's right, you never had one.”

”Sorry to disappoint but I did learn,” Alucard flashed his fangs. ”Unfortunately, you just don't fit in that category.”

”You son of a degenerate bitch!”

That earned Carmilla a headbash to the floor.

”And you really should not insult my mother.”

”Alright, that's enough playing,” Dracul stepped forward and crossed his arms. ”Kill her if you want, son. Though I doubt she'd stay dead...”

Alucard glanced at the table where Laura still stood. It was faint, but he could see the hint of fear in her eyes. Not for herself but for Carmilla. Despite everything, Laura still loved Carmilla in some way.

And Alucard was not one to tear a child from a parent. Not after all his own history on that subject.

So the Wolf scoffed and let Carmilla's hair free, standing up and flexing his fingers while Laura visible relaxed and let out the breath she did not need but had been holding. ”Thank you, Alucard. Mother can be a pain sometimes.”

She then frowned while looking at the abandoned game board. ”So, can we go back playing?”

Alucard sighed. Not again... Fifty plus rounds per night were enough for him, thank you very much. Now how to get away from this... 

Noticing the Toy Maker, an idea struck Alucard. ”Laura, weren't you complaining earlier how there's just not enough variety in the game anymore?”

”Huh? I guess I did. What about it?”

”Well... Since you are an expert in it, maybe you could come up with something... new?”

Laura tapped her chin in thought, distracted by Alucard's clever words. ”Hmm... Oh, I got it! A new type of pawn! Like a ghoul or maybe a harpy! Oh, so many ideas! This is going to be good! But I need help with designs...”

”How unfortunate,” Alucard lied through his teeth. ”I'm awful with crafting. I might not be much of a help...”

”I don't need you. I need him,” Laura pointed at the chubby, old man. ”Come on, Toy Maker! We have things to build!

”Oh my!” Toy Maker yelped as Laura grabbed his arm and begun to pull him out of the room. ”Please, miss Laura! I'm no longer a spring chicken!”

”Chop chop, no time to lose!” vampiric girl grinned and yelled over her shoulder. ”And don't you dare leave anytime time soon, Alucard! I want a rematch!”

The Wolf groaned.

”And don't YOU dare drill him too much while sparring, Prince! He's my new best friend!”

A double groan from Alucard and chuckle from Dracul.

As Laura dragged Toy Maker out of the Library, two male vampires were left behind while the normal, somber atmosphere returned to this part of the Castle.

Dracul gave his son a pointed look, the corner of his mouth twitching. ” _'Awful with crafting'_? Shame on you son, for lying so blatantly.”

”Don't,” Alucard sighed, running his clawed hand through the pale hair. ”I had to distract her some way.”

”How on earth did you get caught up in her... game addiction?”

” _'Puppy eyes'_ ,” Alucard began. ”Very effective and should be declared forbidden. Especially amongst vampires in adolescent forms...”

The Dragon scratched his beard. ”...Isn't that what you do every time after asking for something? You shift into a wolf, sat down, look up with wide eyes and whine...”

”I don't whine!”

The Prince of Darkness merely looked at Alucard with a smug look on his face.

”...Drop dead, Father.”

”Not your best comeback, my boy,” Dracul snorted and clapped his son on the shoulder. ”Come, the night's nearly over. No reason for the training. Best to start preparing for the day-rest.”

Alucard looked surprised at his father, ”I was almost certain you'd drag me into sparring yet again.”

”Please, son,” Dracul scoffed. ”I'm not going to fight you every damn night. Maintaining your strength is all and good but we have an eternity ahead of us. There's time for the rest also.

”Besides,” father looked Alucard over from head to toes. ”I imagine that you haven't even fed tonight. Just how many times do I need to tell you to drink properly, Alucard? Honestly, you are all skin and bones!”

Alucard scowled and pointed at himself. ”Excuse me; a full-grown vampire here. Capable of making independent decisions.”

”As long as I'm the head of this family, my word is law. Now shush! We'll find you a nice warm morsel to feed from and then it's straight to the coffin, young man!”

”Father!”

The Prince of Darkness ignored his Heir's protests as he practically walked Alucard out from the Library. Finally, the peace settled back among the ageless tomes and scriptures, Wraiths once more wailing in their eternal agony.

And one rather beaten and bruised vampiress still groaning in pain on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea how they are all in the same place at the same time. Just go with it guys, ok?
> 
> Laura drives Alucard almost crazy with her game obsessions and intent to drag him along with it, but he endures. After all, Alucard's got some experience with rowdy children. _Simon, we are looking at you, here!_
> 
> And Gabriel's just a doting dad here, making sure that his baby boy stays fit and drinks his blood :'D Isn't that just what a vampiric-overlord-daddies are for?


End file.
